Cyborg 009: Super Evolution
by FiftycalMortar
Summary: What happens after recovery? Slow updating.
1. One Cyborg Taken

Hey this is my first Cyborg 009 fic. It's going to be a short episode style series, that makes me get new chapters fast, and I just like working that way. So I hope you do enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime.  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 1: One Cyborg Taken  
  
=====================================  
  
Each and every Cyborg from the zero-zero team sat at the laboratory listening to Dr. Gilmore. He was talking about this new prototype Cyborg that enhanced to face every combat situation known to man and robot alike. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"I'll go get that" Dr. Gilmore calmly said. He picked up the phone and answered it with a greeting. The Cyborgs sat staring at him.  
  
"Huh? A malfunction? Yes, I will send him right away. 009 Dr. Cell needs your help now! One of his Cyborgs is out of control, and he says you can stop him!" yelled the panicked doctor.  
  
"Yes, but who is he?" asked 009.  
  
"I'll tell later. Just hurry!" Gilmore yelled.  
  
009 to his course and ran to the laboratory that Gilmore gave directions to. He found it and there was smoke rising out of the structure. He ran as fast as he could, and saw a door that was busted down. He took and entrance through there and found that there was nothing wrong and it was all a hoax.  
  
"Hello 009. So you are the great creation of Gilmore?" said the dark figure.  
  
"In what way does that concern you?" asked 009.  
  
"This way" said the dark figure. Two Cyborgs the size of 005 came out, and took him away. "Yes, that's it the ultimate warrior, now Gilmore has nothing to stop me!" he gave out a huge laugh of darkness, and faded into the dark.  
  
*** "Hmm I wonder what could take 009 this long?" stated 002.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but 009 will be fine." said 005.  
  
"I just hope he isn't hurt!" 003 exclaimed.  
  
*** "That's it I'm almost there. Inject that fluid into him you idiots!" yelled Dr. Cell. The two Cyborgs forced a needle into 009. Then suddenly 009's eyes went into a red color.  
  
"Must destroy.Zero-Zero team, and Gilmore." 009 said in a faint whisper.  
  
=============================== SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. Gone for Good

Welcome to the second episode of Cyborg 009 fic. I already got some reviews, and so far they look good. I hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing guys! Oh yeah and sorry about some grammar mistakes in the first episode. I guess I was just too excited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome anime.  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 2: 009 Gone for Good?  
  
=============================  
  
"009, it is time. You are a powerful creation, a god; you cannot be controlled by a low-life like Gilmore. You shouldn't have any friends, nor are you human. Go destroy, the world is yours, and Black Ghost is your leader." Dr. Cell calmly spoke. 009 nodded, and remembered his 'former' colleagues, and asked "What about the other eight Cyborgs?"  
  
"Remember, you are powerful, you cannot be defeated." Cell said. 009 nodded once more, and made his way back to Gilmore's lab.  
  
***  
  
"What is taking 009 so long?" 002 anxiously asked.  
  
"Ah, yes I am picking up some energy from him, I can sense him. He is on his way back." 001 said.  
  
"I'll go check outside for him." Gilmore said. Dr. Gilmore slowly walked outside, and saw a small red figure with a long golden cape. Surely enough that was the Zero-Zero team's uniform. Dr. Gilmore smiled, because now he could start his new project, he needed all of his Cyborgs to run this test on a new machine, something truly special. 009 finally reached Dr. Gilmore and stared at him with glowing red eyes. "Yes 009, what is it that you need?"  
  
"I need you to die!" yelled 009 with a startling voice. He grabbed the stunned doctor by the neck and lifted him. "Yes orders are to kill you, and those lousy Cyborgs."  
  
"Stop it 009! Wha.what's wrong with ya.you?" the doctor yelled in pain.  
  
"You dumb man, I'm killing you." said 009 giving an evil laugh.  
  
"Let go of me!" yelled Dr. Gilmore. Suddenly gunfire was heard, and bullets were seen bouncing off 009. 009 turned his head to see 004 firing at him within ten feet.  
  
009 yelled "You fool; this is what you get for distracting me!" 009 pulled out a gun and fired at him. A red laser passed and nearly hit 004.  
  
"Damn you 009!" yelled 002. He flew into the air with a gun and started to fire at him. 009 dropped Gilmore and sped in zig zags. "He's too fast." 002 started to fire rapidly, and 004 retreated into the lab. "What the hell is wrong with you? 009 snap back into yourself, who did this to you?" A million questions ran through 002's mind.  
  
Suddenly 007 and 008 came out and saw the situation. 007 took his position behind a rock and started firing at the speeding figure. 008 transformed into a cheetah, although it still didn't match the speed of 009, it would do a little good. Suddenly gunfire (lasers) came out of the speeding figure and 002.  
  
002 fell to the ground in pain. "Crap, there is nothing I can do; I'll take Dr. Gilmore to a safe place." 002 picked up the doctor and flew into the lab.  
  
007 continued to fire at 009, while Great Britain ran around trying to tackle 009. 008 finally got his paws on him, and brought him down. He stabbed his claws right into the grounded Cyborg. 007 fired with precision at 009. He looked as if he were dead.  
  
"What happened 008?" asked 007 while rushing to the 009.  
  
"He just.might be gone." he replied softly.  
  
"No way he can't be!"  
  
"He is, that's it I should have hit him just where he couldn't move. It's my entire fault!" Great Britain yelled.  
  
"No I shot him too many times though." 007 said shamefully. The red glow faded away from 009's eyes.  
  
The rest of the crew came rushing to the scene, as some look confused and others sad. Dr. Gilmore inspected 009 very thoroughly, and quickly calculated results. He thought for a moment, and said "We can bring him back to life using my new project."  
  
"Isn't that going to take away his human memories? After that he'll be a piece of scrap metal that fights day and night, and for what?" yelled 003. The other Cyborgs sat staring 003.  
  
"Well anything goes for me as long as he's back with us." said 002.  
  
"Yes I think we will, but first we must call up an old enemy." Dr. Gilmore stated.  
  
"Who would that be?" asked 008.  
  
"0010." answered Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"What?" the Cyborgs yelled.  
  
"He will help but you must co-operate with me."  
  
-=======================================  
  
So how did you like it? Please read and review, I appreciate it! 


	3. Breaking into Black Ghost

Hello everyone I want start with a few things, I noticed on my second episode that I had switched 007, and 008 around. I got a little mixed up on them. So I am extremely sorry about that matter. Thank you for pointing it out Queen of Duels. I want to point another thing out, I know that 0010 is dead, and that they are two Cyborgs, but this is a fan FICTION. It's your own world when you create your own fic, right? Thanks, and enjoy the next episode.  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 3: Breaking into Black Ghost!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"0010?" everybody yelled.  
  
"Correct, I know they will help us, trust me," replied Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"I hope we can." said 007.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"He hasn't come; I can sense them discussing it, and they refuse." 001 said.  
  
"Oh well, 004 and 007 are fit for the job. I want you two to go." requested Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"Are you just picking us out like that?" asked 007.  
  
"No, your powers are certainly fit for the job." stated Dr. Gilmore. The two Cyborgs left each taking a gun, and they flew in a jet.  
  
"Don't you think Dr. Gilmore is getting a little too picky? I mean, he's so into this new project. He's so carried away that it seems like we're toys to him. He just picked us and told us to get some stupid formula." said 007 in a disgusted way.  
  
"Don't worry, once we get this 'project' off of his hands then we'll be alright." 004 said. They finally landed at a distance from the Black Ghost Research Facility.  
  
***  
  
"I hope they can finish this mission." said Dr. Gilmore worriedly. Dr. Gilmore was nearly done, all he need was to get 001 to use the telepathy powers to contact the other two, and ask for the formula. Once they receive it, 001 will teleport them back to the lab.  
  
***  
  
The two Cyborgs ran as fast as they could towards the laboratory. 007 had an idea. 004 hid behind a rock while 007 shape-shifted into a Black Ghost guard. He looked around the door and saw that four guards were on duty to protect the entrance. He walked towards them.  
  
"Hello fellow guards, don't mind if I just..." said 007 as he knocked all of them out. 004 ran with 007 into the lab. This was a fairly small lab, and didn't have much content. There was nobody in there.  
  
"I think everybody's on lunch break or something." commented 007.  
  
"Hold on." 004 said. He pulled out an Uzi, and fired at a mysterious door until it tore open.  
  
"You could've just blasted it open." said 007.  
  
"Yeah, if you wanted to get killed the process." replied 004. They walked on and encountered lasers. 007 turned into a snake to get under and past them. He then switched back and turned them off so that 004 could get through. They walked a little more and found something.  
  
There it was the secret formula. There was a code you needed to program.  
  
"Hey 001! Can you hear me?" asked 004.  
  
"Yes I am in, did you find it?" asked 001.  
  
"You bet it was a piece of cake." stated 007.  
  
"The code is.whoa weird, it says 'Super Evolution'." stated 004.  
  
"Okay I will bring you guys back in a minute." said 001. They guys waited for a while and then they heard a noise. 004 looked up as well as 007.  
  
Suddenly two figures dropped down. "We heard you were looking for a secret formula. Dr. Gilmore was calling for us, but we aren't going to help you puny weaklings." said 0010 +.  
  
"What, 0010? What the hell do you want?" yelled 004.  
  
"Nothing we want you to become Black Ghost slaves, and help take the world. That's all we ask of you." said 0010 - giving a faint laugh.  
  
"Not prepare to face the most difficult challenge of your life, getting out of here.alive." the brothers said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
How did you like it, please read and review. 


	4. The Assassins

Sorry for the delay, I was having problems. I got the 0010 thing mixed up, so I had to start all over. Then, I have school starting next week, so I have to get ready for that. Don't worry if anyone of you guys ACTUALLY enjoys my fic I will keep going. So try and enjoy the next episode. I might be writing a revised version of Episode 2. Enjoy!  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 4: The Assassins  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Shit, who could expect you guys here?" 007 curiously asked.  
  
"Take this!" yelled 004 as his fingers opened up and sprayed bullets upon the brothers.  
  
"You missed us." said 0010+.  
  
"I guess you should work on your aim, are we too fast for you?" 0010 taunted as he let out a fain laugh.  
  
004 grunted, and gave it all he had to try and destroy the two brothers. 007 took his gun and fired at them, the 0010 brothers were just too fast for them.  
  
"Maybe you should give us a turn." 0010 charged up with positive energy. "PLUS!!!!" yelled 0010+. He emitted a powerful positive electrical charge, and damaged the Cyborgs badly.  
  
"001, where the hell are you?" yelled 004. All he heard were snores. 001 was sleeping when he was needed.  
  
***  
  
"It's almost done, 009 is nearly back to life!" yelled Dr. Gilmore. 009 now had a blue uniform with a silver cape, and silver buttons. He was much stronger, and he would have his human memories, but it wasn't guaranteed.  
  
***  
  
"Ah screw you guys, I'll blast you to pieces!" yelled 004. He started firing missiles at both of the brothers. It had barely any effect, only 0010 -'s arm was blasted off.  
  
"Damn him, brother, kill him for me!" 0010- requested.  
  
0010+ charged up again, while 007 started firing at him. This time the brothers were actually getting weak. "PLUS CHARGE!!" 0010+ gave out another electrical charge, and hit a huge pipeline above 004's head. The pipe fell from the ceiling, and fell right on 004.  
  
"NO 004! Damn you 0010! Who the hell are you? You were weak the last time. 009 didn't have much of a problem with you. You've changed, who are you now?" yelled 007 as he panicked. He transformed into a muscle man and lifted the pipe from atop 004. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Run GB, run for your damn life!" yelled 004.  
  
"What about you?" asked 007.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get out." said 004.  
  
007 ran for his life while 004 just barraged the brothers with missiles, which would stall them from going after 007.  
  
"Goodbye, 007! I was only doing my mission!" yelled 004. 007 was already out of site.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, we are done! 009 is completed!" Dr. Gilmore yelled with glee.  
  
"Send him to help out the other two." commanded 002.  
  
"Yeah, looks like their gonna need him, after 001 went to sleep." said 006.  
  
"009 wake up, go, help you colleagues." commanded Dr. Gilmore.  
  
009 had a new look, he wasn't the old 009. He had a blue uniform with silver buttons, and a gleaming silver cape. He had silver and brown streaks going right down his hair, and he had a rare silver glow coming from his eyes. He left the lab and used acceleration mode to help out the other two.  
  
***  
  
007 continued running, and spoke to himself. "Stupid, why did he risk his life for me. I'm such and idiot as well I should have stayed there!" He saw 009, and yelled to him. "009 you're here, why do you look so different? Well anyway 004 is in trouble, you have to help him out!" panicked 007.  
  
009 looked at him, and went on. He finally reached the lab and saw the brothers.  
  
"He made it, 009 is actually back!" 004 said to himself.  
  
009 used acceleration mode and killed both of the brothers. It took him no effort all he did was put his and through both of them each at a time. That was it, the assassins were dead.  
  
"Good job you did it 009!" yelled 004 with joy.  
  
009 looked behind him and saw a wrecked 004. "009, why aren't you talking? You got a new uniform huh? Come on why aren't you talking?" asked 004.  
  
"I am part of the Super Evolution project. I am a terrorist, I was designed to help take the world. My leader is Black Ghost. You are my enemy. DIE REBEL!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
How do you like it? Please Red and Review! Thanks! 


	5. Forgotten

Hey I'm working as hard as I can, releasing new chapters as fast as I can. Well here is the next episode, enjoy and remember to review!  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 5: Forgotten?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What's wrong with you 009? You don't work with Black Ghost, you work with us, remember? yelled 004. 007 had already made it back to the lab.  
  
009 walked toward 004, and picked him up by the neck. He looked at him with that silver glow emitted from his eyes. He looked very angry, and threw 004 against the stone wall. He walked toward him once again, and kicked him in the head which threw 004 all the way down the hall.  
  
004 was brutally beaten, and he was living. "Stop it 009, don't do this, remember? Black Ghost is your enemy. Come on, don't make fire at you!" threatened 004.  
  
"Go ahead, its not going to anything to me. I am untouchable. Prepare to face your death, 004." said 009 with an evil accented voice.  
  
004 got up and slowly backed away from 009 pointing his Uzi at him. He kept backing away as 009 kept getting closer. 004 pulled the trigger and started firing at 009. He kept firing but bullets just bounced right off of 009.  
  
"What, are you afraid? Why? You are another Cyborg, we are equal, all I can do is dodge all of your bullets. Oops, I forgot I am the Super Evolved Cyborg." said 009 as he laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Wait a minute, I messed up. Oh no, I forgot to program 009's memories back into him! Now he has the memories of that formula. That was a Black Ghost formula, Oh no 004 needs help, now!" yelled Dr. Gilmore.  
  
"I'll go, besides I haven't done anything to help yet." 002 said. He flew out of the lab on his way to save 004.  
  
***  
  
"Now time to die, 004." stated 009.  
  
"009 come on don't you remember me?" asked 004 in panic.  
  
"Yes, I remember that you are my enemy." 009 calmly stated. 002 quietly sneaked up behind 009, and gave him a big smash in the head.  
  
009 shook his head and the silver glow went away from his eyes. "What, where am I?" asked 009 puzzled. "What happened to me I'm different."  
  
"Black Ghost tried to change you." answered 004.  
  
"What have they done to me, those monsters! I swear revenge on Black Ghost!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
How did you like it? Read and Review! 


	6. On the Move

Hey guys! I've been trying to work as hard as I can, but I just can't type today so bear with me here. I hope you people that have been complaining about 009, and his evilness, are now fully satisfied. Although, remember, he still has that 'cool' uniform on. It's gonna stick with him!!!  
  
Cyborg 009: Super Evolution  
  
Episode 6: On the Move  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
All the Cyborgs were returned to the base. 004 was recovering, 009 was looking at his outfit, and the rest were just sitting there. It was a gloomy day. Barely anybody would talk, and 009 tried to cheer them up. They all felt sorry for him, he didn't know what people were trying to do to him, yet he's so happy. They thought 009 would never be the same again.  
  
"Hey guys, why aren't you talking?" asked 009 curiously. They just looked at him and turned back. 009 looked very puzzled, he didn't remember anything about trying to kill 004, but now it was a good thing he wasn't trying to hurt anyone anymore.  
  
005 looked up and told 009 the whole story and what had happened. After that 009 was very upset and looked 004. "What have I done to him? Why did they do this to me? Black Ghost made me hurt my own friends." said 009 worriedly.  
  
"Actually, it was my fault." Dr. Gilmore confessed. "You see, I had forgotten to reprogram your own memories back into you. That's where the trouble started; you had believed Black Ghost was your leader, and that you worked for them. I guess this formula was made for their warrior Cyborgs." he then left to check on 004.  
  
"009, you are our only hope, without you, we can't defeat Black Ghost." said 003. 009 looked at her affectionately. 003 looked at him as if she was the only one that could actually take care of him, but there were other people that would look out for him.  
  
Suddenly Dr. Gilmore came into the room again, and had very bad news. "Cyborgs, we are being hunted by Black Ghost, and we need to get moving so we don't get caught in one place. We must split up. I know, 001, 003, and I will go in one direction. 009, 005, and 002 will go in another direction. While 007, 004, 008, and 006 go their own way."  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement. 004 walked into the room while everybody stared at him. He also had a new outfit. It was green with the same gold buttons, but he had a red cape. He looked better in those colors than any other.  
  
"Let's go before we get killed." said 009. Everybody nodded and looked at each other, and left with their assigned teams.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know this episode is shorter than ever, but don't mind that, I HAVE SCHOOL COMING UP!!! Please R & R. 


End file.
